1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to drinking and feeding apparatus for pets and more particularly to a drinking fountain that provides continuously running water and that offers a large descending surface and a bowl as alternate drinking sites for the pet.
It has long been recognized that pets, and particularly cats, prefer to drink running water as opposed to still or stagnant water and examples of devices that provides running drinking water for pets is well represented in the patent literature including the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,609; 5,842,437; 6,055,934; 5,501,178; and 4,976,220. Many of the prior art devices have limited capacity, are inconvenient to fill and afford limited drinking space for the pets. The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the many limitations of the prior art by providing apparatus that is easy to maintain and operate, is easy to clean, and provides the most appealing drinking facilities for a pet.